


Looking on the wrong side of a mirror

by the_lazy_resi



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Experimental Style, F/F, Love, Post-Reflections, Writer Resi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lazy_resi/pseuds/the_lazy_resi
Summary: She doesn't like mirrors..





	1. First look in the mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Very experimental style or writing. If you don't like that and think it's a waste of your time, don't read but go and do your thing.
> 
> Fair warning: a Short appearance of 'the one who's name we don't speak', but for this story is needed to write.
> 
> Grammar.com editing...

**Maura's point of view...**

 

Everybody has the tendencies to see themselves as something they are not, it's so much different when you look into a mirror.

I don't like mirrors, I see myself in more ways than the body that reflects how I look for the outside world.

I see my inner self, the fights I fought, the evil I harbor, the doubts I have and simply all the things that are the real me, is what reflects back to me. And in spite of my insecurities I have to face the outside world and act as if I am alright and not inflected my secret inner self.

I suppose to act "normal", playing my part in this insane piece of reality like a marionette and I do. Wearing a smile like a shield of disguise and protection, so nobody will ever see the reflection or the backside of what is really shown in the mirror.

Everybody wants to see the string marionette, not the real me. "Thank you sir; Oh yes, everything is fine", and I dance around and jump to the beat of this idealized fake world. "I will fix that for you; The rapport is ready; Yes, a drink after work, count me in."

When you look at the wrong side of the mirror everything is fine, and the world around you operates like a well-oiled piece of machinery.

And then one day, you look at your own reflection in a window, and it's mixed with her face you look like one...one person... Maybe she looks right through you, maybe even right into your soul but still doesn't see. Or does she see and doesn't understand?

love her. I. Love.Her.

Jane smiled at our joint reflection. Did she smile at me, or to me, or with me?

Jane turned her face away from me, and I'm was alone again... The lonely reflection, the sad reflection at the wrong side of a mirror.

..


	2. Looking at your reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane's pov...

**Jane's point of view...**

 

Every morning I see my scars reflecting on me through the mirror of my living room. The mirror I proudly bought the day I earned my first paycheck as a police officer for the Boston PD.

This beauty of a full-length mirror where I could see myself doing my workouts in the apartment that I've rented. The tiny but cozy apartment I hoped I could afford to buy when the bank granted me credit.

I was naive and okay with myself, I was not Roli Poli Rizzoli anymore, but a muscular officer of the law who could be proud of what she had achieved.

Now I'm not only older, but scarred too, on the inside and the outside. My hands, my torso - front and back, and there are bruises that never seem to disappear because of my job.

And for my love life, pffff. I had this 'thing' going on with Casey, my childhood friend. I call it a thing because it didn't touch me, other than my body who craved the attention now and then. But it didn't touch me on the inside. My inside felt cold. I longed for warmth, for more...

..

I saw her reflection in the window today; Maura and mine. We were molded together, and all I could think about was, 'that's how it should be', and the boldness of my own thought shots with a concentrated flash of lightning through my body and soul and I had to look away...

I love her. I.Love.Her.

..

That evening I sat on my bed and waited for Casey's face to light up on my skype.

"Hi, Jane..."

"Hello, Casey. One second... 'Breathe Jane.' "I think we should talk...."

..


	3. Today is now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present time... **Strongly** written are thought's

Knock knock

Maura opens the front door. "Jane? Have you forgotten your key?"

Jane just looks at Maura.

"Jane?" Maura frowns, "You make me nervous, please come in, are you alright?"

"I" Jane starts and pauses...Nothing comes.

Maura who had walked inside the house by then, comes back and looks in concern at her best friend.

"Jane?" She asks again.

Jane who is looking at her own feet by then looks up and into the concerned hazel eyes of her best friend.

Maura looks into Jane's eyes and just stares.

**'I love you..'**

Maura lifts her eyebrow. **'Do you?'**

**'Yes, more than everything in the world!'**

**'More than everything I am..'** Maura counters.

**'More than I will ever deserve...'**

Maura takes Jane's hand and says softly, "We need to talk..."

"No Maura, we don't need to talk!" Jane whispers so softly that Maura could barely hear it.

Maura frowns, "We don't?"

"No, we don't Maur', we are beyond talking!"

"We are?"

"Yes," Jane softly says "Yes, we are. We are..." She stops and reaches up to Maura and takes Maura's face with both hands. Her face near Maura's face now, she lets her lips ghost over Maura's full red lips.

"We are at a point of kissing because not only our reflections are as one, our thoughts are too." And without further ado she kisses the soft red lips of the woman that makes her feel warm and alive inside.

 

###

 

Two people have found their soulmate, the writer's job is done...

 

####


End file.
